America is dead?
by Angel Of Darkness 2004
Summary: America's economy is dropping rapidly and he knows he is going to die soon. With that in mind, he makes plans and tries his best to make sure his country survives. And how will the other countries react to his death?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Me: Hey everyone! So this is my first attempt at a Hetalia story so please forgive me if it is bad. I feel bad about this but I also want to plug a role-playing forum for Hetalia that I created. It's called Another Hetalia Role-Play and you'll find it last on the list of forums. Anyways, I ask that you please read the end author's note for more information. I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs._

* * *

America, contrary to popular belief, was not stupid.

It might come be a bit shocking but what can you expect? He was over two hundred years old after all and he has been in wars since he won his independence from England.

So when his economy took a deep drop, he knew it wouldn't end well. The last time his economy was this bad was during the Great Depression when his economy fell into ruins on Black Tuesday.

So he gathered his children, the states, and told them bluntly, "I'm going to die."

The air was tense after he said that and Virginia was the first one to break the silence that has overtaken them, "What?"

America smiled sadly at his states, who has been there since the beginning. It was a smile of sorrow and acceptance.

"I'm dying guys. The economy hasn't been this bad since the Great Depression. I've been feeling it for weeks now but I didn't say anything. I can feel my energy fading and I don't think I have a lot of time," he told them softly.

"Is there anything we can do about it?" the personification of D.C. asked.

America shook his head which caused a lot of his states to drop their hopeful expressions.

"I'm… it's too late now. I have a three months at most," America answered.

Suddenly, Hawaii ran towards America and began to sob into his legs.

"You can't die Papa, you can't!" Hawaii cried.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but there's nothing we can do," America said softly to his youngest states.

America looked up and gazed at all his children. His eyes grew hard and determined as he thought about the plans he made.

"Listen, all of you. Before I fade, the United States of America is going into isolation once again. We need to focus on our problems, not the world's anymore. Once we are back on our feet, we can rejoin the world. I'll be gone by then. D.C. will take my place as America," Alfred said loudly so all his children can hear him.

Immediately, everyone began to talk at once before Delaware shouted, "Enough!"

Everyone went silent as they looked at the oldest state.

"Good. Now, we can all wallow and mourn later but you know what? The last three months of Dad's life shouldn't be spent in sorrow. We should make it the best three damn months of his life!" Delaware said, determinedly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

America smiled softly at them and whispered over the noise that suddenly erupted, "Thank you."

* * *

 _And cut!_

 _First things first, I know technically Delaware isn't the first state to be settled but it is the first place that joined the United States which is why she is the first. In my head canon, the personifications were born after they became the United States of America. I know it sounds weird since America was around before he became the United States but please bare with me._

 _Another thing, I know America wouldn't go into isolation but for this story, it does. I won't be focusing much on the three months before America fades because I want to focus more on afterwards._

 _Third, depending on how the story does, America (as in Alfred) might be reincarnated or I'll just have everyone's reactions to it. Either way can go at this point._

 _With that said though, please leave me your thoughts on this story and I hope you enjoyed! Bye~!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Me: Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in two weeks but I've been coming up with a schedule for when I post stories. I'll be updating this every Thursday. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

"Where is that bloody git?!" England shouted.

It was the day of the World Meeting and and America, as usual, was running late.

"I'm sure he will arrive soon Angleterre," France said with a perverted grin as he tried to grope England.

England smacked his hand away and shouted, "Get your hands of me frog!"

France pouted and replied, "So rude."

Before Germany could yell at them to shut up, the door burst open to reveal America.

"The hero has arrived!" America shouted as he walked to his seat.

"About time idiot," England scoffed.

America grinned at his former caretaker and said, "Sorry dude but I had to get McDonalds and get my hamburgers and soda."

England scowled at him and replied, "Like you need the extra weight."

Before America could, reply, Germany finally lost his patience and shouted, "Enough! Now that America is here, we can start the meeting. America, since you are the host, you will present first. Our first topic is global warming."

"Alright!" America said, pumping a fist into the air.

He climbed onto the podium and began to speak, "My plan is too…"

By the end of America's speech, no one was paying attention to it.

Germany rubbed his forehead, sensing an oncoming headache, and said, "Thank you America. Now, who's next?"

The meeting continued in a similar manner and before long, America fell asleep.

"America," a voice he recognized as Japan whispered to him, "Wake up."

"FIve more minutes," he moaned in reply and turned away from him.

"America! Wake up!" Germany yelled.

America shot up from his seat and saluted, "Sir yes sir!"

Germany scowled and said, "Anyways, before this meeting is over, does anyone has anything else to add?"

America raised his hand.

"Yes America?" Germany said exasperated.

America stood up and announced, "In ten days, America is going into isolation."

For a glorious moment, there was silence. Then, all hell broke loose.

"What do you mean you are going into isolation?!" England asked.

"What about trading aru?" China demanded.

"Pasta~!" Italy said.

"Everyone, shut up!" Germany shouted.

Once everyone shut up, Germany said, "Can you tell us more America?"

America frowned for once and answered, "We decided to go into isolation and start focusing on _our_ problems, not the world's. Our economy is getting worse by the day and if it falls anymore, it will be the Great Depression all over again. And you know what that's like."

"How long will the isolation last?" Japan asked, raising his hand.

"For as long as it takes. We're estimating ten years at minimum," America answered.

The air was tense after he replied so Germany said, "Everyone is dismissed. We'll see you at the next world meeting. America, good luck."

America nodded and said, "Thank you."

No one knew that that would be the last time they saw America.

* * *

 **And cut! Did I add too much England? I don't know. Anyways, tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Me: Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time since I updated but I went on a hiatus to a) write better stories and b) to not be stressed. I am finally back though and I have complete this story. I'll be updating every other day until I finish (which wont be long since this story is 10 chapters long). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

"OK, does anyone have any ideas on what to do with Dad before he fades?" Delaware asked.

The states were at their state meeting that they held once every three months to update each other on current events and have some fun. Alfred made sure to have them in a different room on a different floor when a World meeting was held in America. He _**did not**_ want the other nations to know about his children at all until they were ready.

"I have an idea! Let's go paint balling early this year!" Texas shouted, never passing up the chance to shoot a gun at one of his siblings.

Delaware pondered that idea, debating on whether she should allow Texas to shoot a gun before deciding why not.

"Okay, I'll write that down but let's have some more… peaceful ideas too," Delaware declared.

"Let's have a picnic!" Hawaii said excitedly.

"Good idea!" Delaware said, ruffling her hair.

"How about a movie night?" Kentucky suggested.

"I really like that one! Anyone else?" Delaware asked.

Immediately, a dozen people raised their hands. Delaware smiled. The next three months were going to be the best months of their dad's life, they would make sure of that.

* * *

"Have you decided on who is going to be the next America?' the president asked Alfred.

"Yep. DC is going to be great. I just know it. I'm sad he has to go through this though. I thought they would never have to be exposed but now… I have no choice," Alfred said, his voice growing softer with each word he said.

His president smiled sadly at him and said, "You're a great man Alfred Jones and I'm glad I was able to get to know you. I'll make sure to guide DC when he becomes America. What about your other ideas?"

America smiled a bit at that and replied, "It's good. Now that America is in isolation, we can start focusing on cleaning the cities and while it is going to take some time, I'm sure the economy will get back to where it was before."

"That's good. We need to get the economy back no matter what," the president said seriously.

'Aye-aye captain!" Alfred answered, jokingly saluting him.

The two men shared a laugh before going back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Me: Hello everyone! I realized that my chapters are short but that's my style so be honest. I don't know why but I find it easier to maker short chapter. Anyways, this chapter will be family bonding between America and the states so I hope you enjoy! See you later!**

 **PS: Thank you for all the support. It means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Countdown: Three months until America's death**

"Come on dad, let's go!" Alaska said, dragging his dad to the car.

America laughed and asked, "Where are we going подсолнух (sunflower)?"

"On a picnic!" Hawaii replied from the back seat of the car.

Even though they used the word 'car', it was more like a bus. He needed a big car because of how many states and territories they had, and they were all personified, much to Alfred's both delight and exhaustion.

Really, you try being a dad to over fifty people.

"Where are we going?" Alfred asked Delaware, who was in the driving seat.

Delaware, along with a few other of his states, were the only people who could drive _responsible_. Most of them could drive, but they were very rowdy and reckless. As a result, they were forbidden from driving unless under extreme circumstances.

"To the gardens," Delaware answered.

Alfred grinned at her. The garden was an area that Alfred owned that was surrounded by trees, flowers, bushes, and all kinds of wildlife. Alfred built a house there when he first bought it and it was one of his favorite houses in America.

"So far?" he asked jokingly.

"Only the best for you," Delaware answered seriously.

Alfred felt his heart warm with love for his children. He loves them all so much, and he would miss him greatly when he passed.

Alfred lost his smile when he thought of it. His children would be left alone, with only each other to rely on. How could he leave them? He couldn't but he had to. He loved them and it hurt to leave them.

"Come on dad, no sad thoughts! This is a time for happiness!" California encouraged from the back of the car.

Alfred smiled at his daughter and said, "Yeah. Let's do this!"

There was a roar of agreement from all around and Alfred couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The picnic lasted a good twenty minutes before everything went to chaos. No one knew who actually started it but everyone blamed Massachusetts. He, or someone, threw food at Texas and in retaliation, he threw food back but it ended up hitting Florida. From there, it only escalated.

Now, it was an all out brawl. Teams were being formed, betrayal was in the air, and no one was safe from the food. Well, except for Alfred. The last time Alfred was involved in a food fight with them was… not good to say the least. He destroyed them easily, and they smelt like food for weeks afterwards.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Oregon, poor, sweet Oregon, was aiming for Ohio but when he ducked, the pie that she was throwing landed on Alfred.

Immediately, everyone froze. America slowly reached up and wiped the pie off his face before smiling calmly at them. They all knew they were doomed. America slowly grabbed something from the table the food was on, so slow in fact that the states grew even more nervous.

Alfred examined the hamburger he picked up and without warning, threw it at DC, who was only watching them at that point. Then, all hell broke loose.

Food was everyone but at the end of the day, everyone was smiling and laughing, including Alfred. To anyone else, they would have looked like maniacs but to them, it was just some family bonding. And no one could keep the smiles off of their faces for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Me: Hey everyone!This chapter is, once again, some bonding between America and the states. I love writing moments like these and it always touches when I read stories with family bonding. Anyways, thank you guys for the support. We are halfway through the story now and I should be done uploading next week. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask and I will try to answer to the best of my ability. With that said, I hope you enjoy! Bye!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Two months until America's death**

"This is it team," America said gravely, "We have planned this for months now and it is time to put it into action. Are you ready men?"

"Yes sir!" came a chorus of voices.

"I can't hear you! ARE YOU READY MEN?!" America said, shouting the question.

"YES SIR!" everyone said louder this time.

"Good. Remember, this is a life and death situation. If we don't win, then DC and the others get bragging rights for the next year," America said, grimacing.

The others nodded solemnly.

Now you may be asking what was going on and to answer that, we must go back to the 1990s. Back in the 80s, paintball was invented but in the 90s, America and his states played the game for the first time. They split into teams and had an intense match which America and his team won. After that, the other team declared a rematch and since then, they had a paintball match every year.

It was a very serious thing and the winners got bragging rights and a pass on chores. There were no rules except win (and to limit Texas' time with the guns).

The group got into position. The plan was to ambush the other team one by one or in tiny groups of three or five. Betrayals were common however so some of them were worried that there might be spies in the group.

With DC's team, they were currently arguing over team names. DC was getting exasperated with them and quickly got them back into order.

"DO YOU GUYS WANT TO WIN OR NOT?!" he questioned.

"WE WANT TO WIN!" they shouted back.

"THEN STOP ARGUING AND GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!" he roared.

The team scrambled to get out of DC's way. They didn't really have a plan, so they just had to wing it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell them the plan," DC said, wincing and face palming at the same time.

"Oh well," he said shrugging.

Meanwhile, America's team had already ambushed Oklahoma, Kentucky, North and South Dakota, and a couple other states on the opposing team. They moved quickly so no one on the opposing team can warn anyone else about the ambush.

It wasn't long before America and his team wiped out the rest of the states. And to make things worse, the only ones on America's team was the thirteen colonies.

"Damn, how did we lose against fourteen people?" Texas questioned.

The colonies smiled smugly and Virginia answered, "Well, we did fight against the British army when they are at full power."

The rest of the states glared at her but sighed in defeat.

"Well, at least we had fun!" America said, trying to cheer the other team up.

The states just smiled at their dad who was brimming with happiness at their victory. To Alfred, it was nice to fight with the original colonies again. He hadn't done it in a while and always enjoyed it when they did.

The states couldn't help but smile in sadness when they realized that they may never be able to do this again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Me: Hey everyone! So this is the last bonding chapter between America and his states and the next chapter will be America's death. So yeah, that's what you can expect next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you later! Bye!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

 **One month until America's death**

The mood dampened slightly after the paintball match. As America's death day grew closer, the states came to a realization that this was actually happening. Their father, who they loved so much, wasn't going to be there anymore. He would be gone, and he would never be able to come back.

With that in mind, they spent eve more time with their dad. They didn't want his last month to be filled with sadness. They wanted him to go with good memories.

America's appearance started to reflect his impending death. He looked paler than normal, despite being outdoors for long periods of time, and he looked sickly too. His appearance was a constant reminder about that.

With that in mind, the states started to do stuff at home. They played games, they discussed many things, and watched TV.

Today, the states decided to do a movie night. They all curled up on and around the big couch they had with popcorn, candy, and soda. They were bad movie goers as they talked the whole time, making fun of something in the movie.

When Alfred decided to put on the Avengers, that led to a whole discussion about who the best hero was and Alfred quickly squashed that with three words.

"Captain _**America**_ duh," he had said as if it was obvious. **(AN: This is not my opinion but I think America would like Captain America best since he is the superhero that embodies America)**

And that led to a whole different discussion on what heroes were a symbol of America. It went back and forth like this and while Alfred was kind of annoyed, he was secretly glad that his children were able to get along so well.

When America eventually fell asleep on the coach, the states remained silent in respect.

* * *

The next day, the states held another meeting which was solemn.

"I can't believe dad will be fine soon," Arizona said quietly to Arkansas.

"I know. What will we do when he's gone?" Arkansas replied sadly.

Arizona sighed and answered, "Who knows?"

Meanwhile, Delaware was pacing quickly. He was thinking about what they were going to do when America was gone and for once, he was lost.

For once, they were all lost.

* * *

"Mr. President, are the preparations complete?" America asked his president.

It was his last day in the White House. After that, he would stay home until he faded. It was the last time he would see his president.

"Of course. When you fade, everything will be taken care of. I promise you," the president said.

America blinked back tears in his eyes and sniffed.

He gave the president a hug and whispered, "Thank you."

The man chuckled and answered, "Thank you too. Goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Me: Hey everyone! So... I'm just gonna apologize in advance for this chapter. This is the one where America... dies so I'm sorry.**

 **In other news, if you are interested in role-playing, I have a Hetalia role-play here called A Party - Hetalia Style and while no one has joined, I hope to invite people so if you;re interesting, please PM me.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

It was ironically July 4th when America passed. America laid on his bed, his children surrounding him, and his heart full of love and happiness.

His children were in tears but America was smiling.

"Why are you crying? I'm not dead yet" he asked them jokingly.

"Papa! Please don't go!" Alaska and Hawaii wailed.

"I'm sorry but I have to. Papa doesn't want to but Grandma is calling me," Alfred said to them.

"Grandma Native America?" they asked.

"Yeah. She needs me to come help her. She is quite old you know," Alfred said chuckling.

The two children nodded seriously as if it was a grave issue. Alfred sighed and looked at his children seriously.

"I know it's going to be hard but it'll get better, I promise. Everything will be fine," Alfred reassured them.

The states nodded.

"Delaware, DC, please take care of everyone. Remember, it's okay not to be strong sometimes," America said gently.

America's form started to fade, causing them to cry more and more.

"No matter what, I will always love you. One day, we will see each other again. Until then, my children, be safe. I love you."

And with that America faded as the bell struck 12 AM, July 4th. The states barely noticed as they cried for their father, who no one knew was gone. Happy Birthday Alfred and may you rest in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Me: Hey everyone! *releases a breath of air* We are so close now to the end. After this chapter, there are only two chapters left. With that said, we should probably get rolling. Thank you guys for all the support so far. It means a lot to me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Ten Years Later…**

James A. Jones, formerly known as DC and now known as America, was nervous. After ten years of isolation, America was finally going to reenter the world. And what better way to do that then by holding the World Meeting in America?

James wondered if anyone would mistake him for dad. They did look pretty similar, with the only difference between them was the glasses they wore and the slight difference in their eye color. Maybe it was because he used to be the capital, the center point of America. Who knows?

Because he wanted to make a first good impression, James arrives early and got his notes in order. His father left him notes about meetings and how the nations acted. He had wanted James fully prepared for his first World meeting and James' heart clenched when he thought about it. He wished his dad was here now to guide him through it.

When the clock struck 8, more nations started to flood into the meeting room and many did not notice James at first. England was the first to notice the boy and whispered it to France, who was next to them. James could see why his father thought that they might be together.

Eventually, James spotted his Uncle Matthew, or Canada as he was known as, and decided to strike up a conversation with him.

"Alfred! How are you?" Matthew asking, hugging James.

Despite being invisible, the two brothers had a good relationship and Matthew missed Alfred a lot.

James smiled sheepishly and answered, "Um, I'm not Alfred. My name James A. Jones. I'm one of his sons."

"His son?" Matthew asked shocked and a bit hurt that Alfred kept it a secret from him

"Yeah. He wanted to tell you but he wanted to keep us safe," James replied.

"Oh," Matthew said.

He was quiet for a moment before he shook his head and muttered, "Yeah, that's Alfred for you."

Matthew smiled at his nephew and said, "Nice to meet you. No offense, but why are you at a World Meeting?"

Before James could answer, Germany called everyone to attention.

"Before we get started, I would like to welcome back America, who is joining us for the first time since he went into isolation ten years ago. Welcome back," Germany said.

James nodded his head in thanks and then the meeting got started. When it was America's turn to speak, James made a quick announcement.

"Before I start talking, I would like to introduce myself," James said, to the confusion of everyone.

James took a deep breath and said, "My name is James A. Jones and I'm the new America."

And, just like when Alfred announced he was going into isolation ten years ago, all hell broke loose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Me: Hey everyone! I have to say, I feel like the days are going quickly. It only feels like yesterday when I last updated but it's been a day or so. Anyways, this is the second to last chapter and then on Monday, I post the epilogue! *squeals in delight* I'm so excited! I've said this before but it it so exciting to end a story. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the support! See you on Monday!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

"What happened to Alfred?!" England demanded.

"Where is Alfred?!" France asked.

"Pasta~!" Italy shouted.

"Silence!" James yelled.

Once everyone was quiet, James continued speaking, "Dad… Dad faded ten years ago. The economy collapsing was the last straw. He faded three months after we went into isolation."

Silence was the only answer James got after his announcement. Everyone looked shocked or sad and James just wanted someone to speak up and fill the sort-of-awkward silence.

"Dad?" England asked softly.

"Yeah," James said awkwardly, "Dad kept us hidden because he didn't want us to get hurt. He was there our whole lives, and he was — is — the best father a nation could ask for."

Everyone was silent once again so Germany hurriedly said, "We will continue the meeting tomorrow. Everyone is dismissed."

One by one, the nations left, some to grieve and some to get over their shock.

* * *

England, Canada, and France all sat in silence. No one made a sound and no one bothered. Why should they?

Their son/brother was dead. And he had been dead for ten years now.

It was Canada who broke the silence first.

"We were close, eh," he said, "It doesn't really seem like it but we were as close as brothers can be. He never really forgot about me and he would come over to my house often just to see how I was doing. I didn't really appreciate it then as I do now."

Canada chuckled humorlessly before it turned silent again. France was the next one to speak up.

"I may not have been close to Amerique as I would have liked but he was one of mes files and I wouldn't give him up for the world," France said, being solemn for once.

England didn't say anything and he wouldn't for weeks.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Me: Okay everyone. This... is the end. I am honestly both excited and sad to end this story. It's always bittersweet and I would have never gotten far without your support. It means so much to me and keeps me writing. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. I don't plan to make a sequel to this unless you want it so this it it for now. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy for the final time! See you around!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

England took a deep breath.

' _I can do this,'_ he told himself, _'I can do this.'_

As he kept walking to his destination with flowers in his hand, he kept repeating that mantra.

' _IcandothisIcandothisIcandothis…'_

He soon arrived and upon seeing the person he came here to see, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again after what seemed like forever, he put the flowers on the grave and knelt down.

"Hey Alfred," England, no, Arthur, said softly.

"It's… it's been awhile," he began, "A lot has changed, some for the better and some for the worst. It was quite the surprise to see your son at the World Meeting but then again, you've always managed to surprise me."

Arthur's heart clenched as he remembered receiving the news of Alfred's death. He was in denial at first but then realized it must be true and Arthur had an overwhelming feeling of sadness and guilt wash over him.

Taking a shuddering breath, Arthur continued, "I'm sorry I didn't visit you sooner but I only recently had the courage to visit, even though it's been a month since the World Meeting. Seeing your grave has the made the situation all too real and…"

Arthur felt tears start forming in his eyes and tried to wipe them away. But it was all for naught as he started to sob. He sobbed for the children who lost their father, the brother who lost his sibling, and he sobbed for the son he lost.

Arthur, for some reason, thought of a quote he read a long time ago and only now understood completely.

" _As a family, we are never apart, loving memories keep you alive in our hearts."_

He didn't know why he thought of it now or who even said it, but he knew it was but it fit perfectly. Alfred may be gone, but he lived on. In Arthur's heart, in Canada's heart, in France's heart, and many other nation's heart and in his children's heart. They would remember him and all of a sudden his death didn't seem that bad.

And with this revelation, he knew what Alfred would want too.

Arthur suddenly smiled at Alfred's grave and said, "You know, I think I understand somethings now. I will always be sad about your death but I know you wouldn't want to mourn you for so long. You would want us to live our lives to the fullest. And I promise you that I will do that. You may have died but you will live on."

Arthur got up from his kneeling position and finished saying his goodbyes, "I'll look after your children for you. They won't be alone. Thank you for everything and I love you so much. I want you to know that. Goodbye, my son. Rest in peace."

Now smiling, Arthur began to walk away from the grave and as he did, he felt the wind blow. And he knew that Alfred was there, guiding and supporting him, and he knew all would be well.


End file.
